Uprising
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: When a long dormant witch named Wasp rises up and revives enemies that the DWMA worked very hard to kill, the meister team of Maka, Black*Star, and Death the Kid spring into action. But what happens when a certain scythe that eats souls begins to develop feelings for his meister. And what is Miss Marie hiding from Professor Stein? Main Pairings: Maka/Soul, Stein/Marie


I do not own Soul Eater in anyway. Although I am hoping this will be the biggest story I create that is not Dragon Ball Z or Fire Emblem. Now then, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

* * *

It had been two months since the defeat of Asura and life at the DWMA was continuing as though Asura had never been reawakened in the first place. But there was one student that was trying hard to not fall alseep at Professor Stein's little speech. And that student was Soul Eater, scythe and partner to the slayer of the kishin.

"Soul, is something wrong? You seem out of it."

Soul turned to his left to see his meister, Maka Albarn, looking at him with a look of worry. Soul just looked up at the ceiling.

"Nah. Just bored as hell. Almost makes me miss the days when the Kishin's madness was spreading."

Maka let out a sigh. She seemed to share this feeling.

"I know what you mean, but you do know if you don't pay attention in class, you aren't ever going to graduate with me even if you manage to become a Death Scythe."

Soul frowned at those words.

"You seriously think we're gonna get to where we were before Blair screwed us up? Sorry, but as cool as that would be, I doubt that that'll happen. It's been I don't know how long since that day and we only have 38 souls. And not one of them is a witch's soul. It's not cool, but it's true."

Maka was about to open her mouth to respond, but Professor Stein cut her off.

"Well you two, what's so important that you feel the need to talk during my lesson?"

Maka and Soul turned to face Stein, but before Maka could lie and say they were listening to him, Soul spoke.

"Just commenting on how quiet things have been since Maka killed the Kishin. There's been almost no missions for anybody to go on, everything has been peaceful too. It's like the DWMA has lost it's purpose."

Stein nodded and chuckled lightly while lighting a cigarette.

"You aren't wrong there, Soul. Things have been quiet. But that's where the next part of my speech comes in."

Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Maka... Chop!"

Maka hit Soul on top of the head with a book, causing the scythe to clutch his head in pain.

"Ow! The hell was that for?!"

Stein cranked the screw on his head 4 times.

"Maka, if you're done hitting Soul, your father is here to take over my speech. I recommend listening, as your currently dull lives will become a little more lively once you have the information."

And sure enough, as if on cue, the long red haired man once known as Spirit to some and Death Scythe to others walked in the room.

"Alright then kids, listen up, because this is important."

Maka seemed properly annoyed by more then Soul now.

"Why did Papa have to be the one to say the news? Why can't Professor Stein say it?" She muttered to herself, but Soul heard every word.

Spirit cleared his throat and spoke gravely.

"A long dormant witch that Lord Death put out of commission before even the Kishin was born isn't so dormant anymore."

Everyone began murmuring questions of why it was such a big deal until Spirit spoke again.

"Now settle down! The only reason Lord Death asked me to tell you this is because this witch may be even MORE dangerous then the Kishin."

Death the Kid and Black*Star both raised their hands simultaneously, though Kid was the first to speak.

"I beg your pardon, but how could anyone be more dangerous then the Kishin? I'm the son of Lord Death AND I tapped into power I didn't know I had against Asura and I still failed."

Black*Star nodded and added something.

"Yeah, and I'm constantly told by Professor Stein and Sid whenever I screw that I have the potential to become the strongest meister in this school and even I admit that I lost to the Kishin."

Spirit sighed in annoyance.

"Look, you two are both right, but if you let me continue, I'll explain."

That got Kid and Black*Star to shut up.

"Listen, this witch is a young woman by the name of Wasp. Much like Arachnie, she has control over a variety of creatures on Earth. Namely, all manner of insects."

Maka raised her hand this time.

"Sorry Papa, but if she's in control of all bugs on the planet, then does that mean she could be listening in on us right now? And if that's true, wouldn't it be better for Lord Death to only tell the best meisters in the school all this in the Death Room?"

Spirit gave a smile of both pride and defeat.

"You're nothing if not practical, Maka. Just like your mother. But Lord Death asked me to do this personality despite the risks. Besides, Wasp's abilities as a fighter mean the risk of her finding out we plan to oppose her irrelevant. She has the ability to create exact replicas of souls. And she need only read the soul once to create the copy."

Kid stiffened in his chair.

"You mean, if the madness reawakened her and she has read Asura's soul even once..."

Spirit nodded, looking very serious.

"It'll be the end of everything all over again."

* * *

Opinions, constructive criticism, pointing out OCC characters, or just to get something about Soul Eater off your chest. All of these may be submitted via the magical review box below this story. Well, that's all for me for now. Until next time, ciao!


End file.
